Sweet
by lewdness
Summary: Naminé doesn't like the gifts Larxene brings her. [LarxeneNaminé][oneshot drabble][dubcon]


For the ever lovely and wonderful flakesofsnow/BisquickBismark.  
Pairing: LarxeneNaminé  
Prompt: Juicy  
Thanks to Archy the Cockroach for being lovely and betaing this for me!

-

"_What's a first kiss supposed to be like?" Kairi trailed off thoughtfully, curled up with her Nobody in the hammock in their back yard. "I'm not totally sure…but a first kiss is like…"_

She awoke to leather-cold, tight, unforgiving hands curling around her slender wrists, jerking up and over so she couldn't lash out. Naminé shot up, her eyes flying open and found Larxene smiling wickedly down at her. "Hel_lo_," the taller Nobody purred, petting the blonde girl gently. "I'm back."

"_It's going to be with someone who you really like, or it's supposed to be, I guess." The redhead trailed her fingers through Naminé's hair gently and stared up at the clouds_.

Naminé turned her gaze down at the polished white of the marble floors and simply sank back, unwilling and too tired to fight Larxene. She tilted her head to the side, Larxene's lips brushing against her cheek just like every other time and the grip tightened around her wrists, bones grinding together. To her surprise, XII didn't hit her; instead, she loosened her grip and cupped Naminé's cheeks gently, a lightning fast flash of white teeth in the darkness following. She didn't know what was worse: when Larxene simply did whatever she wanted with no remorse or when she acted caring and gentle, a mockery of what they couldn't feel.

"_Selphie said that it was 'mind-blowing' and wonderful and sweet." She laughed a little and shifted so she was comfortable. "You wanna know a secret though?"_

"Pretty princess," Larxene cooed, sitting next to her on the bed and drawing something out of her pocket. "I've brought you a gift."

Blue eyes shifting up, Naminé resisted the urge to break away now that the other blonde wasn't holding her as tightly- but where could she go? A slender tube was drawn out and Naminé realized what it was by the sickly-sweet scent that came from it when it was opened. XII had taken to bringing back the different lip colors and lip flavors that other worlds' women wore, giving them to Naminé with a wide smirk on her own face.

"_What?" Naminé asked quietly, her cheek pressed to Kairi's shoulder as she listened to the rush of waves over the sand._

"Turn to me, precious," Larxene ordered, brushing silky blonde hair out of Naminé's face and stroking her thumb over her bottom lip. Carefully, she took the wand of the lip gloss and painted Naminé's lips with the same care that Naminé herself took when she painted a picture; the irony wasn't lost on her. She didn't have to lick her lips to taste the strawberry flavoring; it was sticky and fake-sweet. Screwing the cap back on to the tube, Larxene tossed it to the edge of the bed and cupped Naminé's cheeks yet again, pressing their lips together and wasting no time in deepening it, her firm grip dissuading her from pulling away like she so desperately wanted to.

"_I think she lied," Kairi giggled softly, eyes closing. "Tidus said that it was kind of wet and gross but he really likes her so he said he'd do it again."_

Just like every other time, Larxene pushed her legs apart, leather-covered fingers dancing across her pale thighs as she pushed up Naminé's white dress. "I'm rather tempted to ask Marluxia to make you wear something other than white," she said lowly, fingering the fraying edges of the cloth. "After all, isn't white supposed to represent inno-"

Naminé whipped a hand up and pressed her fingers to Larxene's lips, halting the words and knowing that she would end up regretting it- but she didn't want to _hear_ that. "Oh, princess."

Eyes wide at the cooed, almost regretful tone of voice, Naminé met Larxene's green eyes and then curled her fingers tightly in her sheets as she realized that Larxene was just playing with her again. Those fingers were back again, twisting and turning around her pale thighs, dancing up between her legs as Larxene kissed her once more, bruising and fierce like she was claiming the smaller girl.

"_Sora kissed me once," she said with a small smile, tilting her head to the side and brushing her fingers over Naminé's shoulder. "It was nice, you know?"_

She was flushed and panting by the time that Larxene pushes her legs apart again from where she had drawn them together. Her sharp fingers curling between her legs just to see her squirm and arch, Larxene presses their lips together again, tasting sickly-sweet strawberries. She feels a little like crying, she thinks, pulling away from the kiss and pressing one flushed cheek to Larxene's shoulder as her hips jerk. When she comes, she smothers a ragged cry into Larxene's throat, the older Nobody, drawing her fingers out and pressing them to Naminé's lip-gloss covered lips, the juicy taste of strawberries lingering like bitter poison now.

"_I'd like to kiss him again, I guess. It wasn't bad…" Kairi shifted and tilted Naminé's chin up with a warm smile. "What about you, Naminé? Did you ever have a first kiss?"_

_Naminé stared up at the clouds and wished that she could break that chain of memories as she had done with Sora's. "No," she answered finally. "I didn't."_

-

Mmm, thoughts and whatnot welcome. Please, if you have the time to fav or alert, just take a second to review. It makes my day. :)


End file.
